Le chant d'un corbeau
by anonyma1
Summary: voici ma vision du tome cinq une vision asser tordue comme moi, certain perso de l'ordre du phénix et certaine action seront plus ou moins reprise mais ce n'est pas l'ordre du phénix pour autant c'est autre chose....
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteur** :** Bon tout le monde la sait rien n'est à moi, ni les personages ni les lieux tout est à la talentueuse écrivaine de l'autre côté de la manche. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est cette intrigue tordue! Alors rappellez vous en parce que que je ne le dirai qu'une fois TOUT ESTA JK Rowling!**

**bon sinon il est aussi évident que je ne touche pas d'argent ni aucune rémunération que ce soit à l'écriture de cette fic si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire et d'avoir des rewiew ! (donc vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire) Sinon rassurez vous mes autres histoire en projet ne sont pas abandonnées disons seulement que je donne également ma version du tome cinq et que cette dite version m'est apparue d'un coup ce matin sous la douche!**

**Bon je cesse de raconter ma vie et vous dit bonne lecture et surtout laissez votre avis pour que je puisse progresser dans l'histoire!**

**Chapitre 1 : Un départ soulevant beaucoup de question**

C'était un été chaud comme on en avait rarement vu en Angleterre, le thermomètre avait commencé à grimper à partir de la mi-juillet et cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'il ne descendait pas. Tous les gens censés restaient chez eux à profiter de la fraîcheur de leur maison. Pourtant en ce 13 Août quelqu'un avait décidé de braver la chaleur caniculaire derrière les vitres d'une voiture et vint se garer à la hauteur du 4 Priver Drive.

Un homme descendit de la voiture, cet homme était encore jeune bien qu'il paraissait très las et fatigué et que ses cheveux châtains soient parsemés de cheveux blancs. L'homme regarda un instant la maison numéro 4 de cette rue et se décida finalement à aller sonner à la porte. Une femme au visage chevalin et au port sec vient lui ouvrit et lui demanda d'une voix minaudante ce qu'il voulait.

Bonjour je suis Mr Rémus Lupin, répondit l'homme. Je suis venu chercher votre neveu comme il en a été convenu avec vous au début de l'été.

Oh oui, bien…. attendez cinq minutes.

Sur ce la femme lui referma la porte au nez, le laissant attendre sur le panton de l'entrée.

_Hum agréable_, songea Lupin avec ironie. Et tandis qu'il attendait le neveu de cette **charmante** femme, il se rappela les conditions dans lesquelles il avait obtenue cette mission.

Tout avait commencé lors d'une discussion mouvementée il y avait 15 jours de ça entre Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du siècle et le directeur actuel de Poudlard, Sirius Black, innocent évadé d'Azkaban la prison des sorciers et Molly Weasley, une femme rondelette mère que 7 enfants et au caractère bien trempé quand il s'agissait de l'un d'eux ou de celui qu'elle considéré comme un de ses fils : Harry Potter. Sirius était d'ailleurs le parrain d'Harry mais il n'en avait pas la garde puisqu'il était actuellement en fuite contre la justice magique. (C'était donc cette femme du 4 Priver Drive, Pétunia Dursley, la tante d'Harry qui était sa tutrice.)

FLASH BACK

Enfin Dumbledore, on est le 2 août aujourd'hui ! Harry a déjà passé un moi chez ses moldus ! Vous ne comptez pas le laisser respirer un peu ? Surtout avec ce qui s'est passé en juin…

Justement Sirius le retour de Voldemort nous invite à la plus grande prudence quand à la sécurité d'Harry. Et pour le moment il n'est réellement protégé que chez sa tante et vous le savez bien. Tant que cette maison ne sera pas correctement aménagée, nous ne pourront pas faire le sortilège de _fidelitas_ et Harry devra rester chez son oncle et sa tante pour son propre bien.

D'accord mais dans ce cas là autorisez le au moins à recevoir du courrier, il va virer fou sinon !

Je suis d'accord avec Molly, reprit le dénommé Sirius. Laissez le au moins avoir des nouvelles de son monde. Etre enfermé sans aucune connaissance du monde extérieur ça oppresse, et croyez moi sur ce sujet là je suis callé !

Ça restera comme ça pour le moment nous verrons plus tard ! avait conclu Dumbledore.

Après cet entretient durant le quel il n'avait pas placé un mot Rémus avait raccompagné son meilleur ami dans leur maison et avait dû essayer tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral.

Tu sais Rémus, je sais trop ce qu'est la solitude et l'enfermement injustifié, avait alors dit Sirius. Avec Azkaban j'y ai goûter plus souvent qu'à mon tour et je suis sur que ces harpies de moldus ne sont pas corrects avec Harry ; même si Dumbledore nous affirme que c'est le mieux pour lui pour le moment. Je ne suis pas sûr que la menace de me voir débarqué chez eux à l'improviste suffise comme l'été dernier étant donné qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vu et qu'ils ne croient certainement pas Harry sur parole ! En plus après l'épreuve du Tournois et de la résurrection de Voldemort Harry doit être abattu !

Je sais bien Sirius et je suis d'accord avec toi, avait il alors répondu à son meilleur ami, mais on ne sait jamais peut être que les moldus se comporte plus ou moins civilement avec Harry. Oh je ne doute pas qu'ils ne lui parlent pas avec dégoût ou même haine, mais tant que ce ne sont que des paroles… Harry passera au dessus il a plus de caractère que tu le crois Patmol !

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Et enfin, il y a deux jours Dumbledore avait donné son accord pour qu'un des proches d'Harry aille le chercher. Sirius, pour des raisons évidentes, ne pouvait pas si rendre, quand à Mrs Weasley, bien que très dévouée il était inconcevable qu'elle s'y rende. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le plus grand mage noir de ces 50 dernières années avait ressuscité l'année précédente et que le plus grand ennemi ou plus exactement le principale cible de ce mage n'était autre qu'Harry. En effet Harry n'était pas un adolescent ordinaire, en plus d'être un sorcier, il était très célèbre dans son monde car à l'âge d'un an il avait résisté au sortilège mortel que lui avait lancé Voldemort pour une raison inconnue, et plus grand mystère encore le sort c'était retourné contre l'agresseur l'anéantissent pour une dizaine d'années. Mais les parents d'Harry eux, n'avaient pas eu la chance de leur bambin et le petit Harry s'était retrouvé orphelin et c'est comme cela qu'il en vient à être confier à sa tante, seule parente vivante de sa mère.

Pour toutes ces raisons il était donc préférable qu'un sorcier autre qu'un Weasley aille chercher Harry car il était de notoriété publique que ce dernier passait habituellement une partie de ses vacances avec eux. Pour limiter les risques d'attaques on avait donc finalement confier la tâche d'aller récupérer l'adolescent chez sa famille à Rémus Lupin, meilleur ami de ses parents et ancien professeur du jeune homme.

Rémus fut sorti de sa rêverie lorsqu'on ouvrit à nouveau la porte devant lui, un homme plutôt gros et à l'air mal aimable parlait visiblement à quelqu'un derrière lui, et n'adressa pas un seul regard pour l'ex professeur.

L'homme balança sans compromis une cage contenant une chouette blanche sur le sol et disant **« bon débarra »** et reparti à grand pas à l'intérieur de sa maison. Quelques secondes plus tard un adolescent apparu à la porte et Lupin retient de justesse une exclamation atterrée.

Harry Potter, puisque c'était lui, était déjà réputé pour sa maigreur avant de rentrer dans sa famille il y avait de ça un mois, mais depuis lors le jeune sorcier avait dû perdre encore une bonne dizaine de kilos et avait la peau tirée sur les os. Ses cheveux bruns restaient indomptables et ses yeux vert émeraude ne dégageaient aucune émotion et aucune chaleur. Le jeune homme avait un teint si pâle que l'être plus serait revenu à devenir transparent, il avait prit quelques centimètres, et surtout avait une lèvre fendue et une trace légère d'enchymose sur la joue droite. Le garçon tirait une lourde valise et sourit aimablement à son ancien professeur quand il le vit.

Oh bonjour professeur Lupin, dit il d'une voix totalement neutre.

Bon…bonjour Harry ! _comment est ce que ce gosse tient encore debout ?_

Vous vous sentez bien professeur ? demanda alors Harry d'une voix inquiète en voyant son professeur qui avait soudainement pâlit.

Je te retourne la question !

Ça va, répondit le jeune homme évasif.

Voyant qu'Harry n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, Lupin prit la cage de la chouette d'Harry et la plaça sur la banquette arrière de l'auto tandis que le garçon mettait sa valise dans le coffre. Puis Harry vint s'asseoir à la place du passager tandis que Rémus reprenait le volant.

Ton oncle et ta tante ne te disent pas au revoir ?

Ils l'ont fait quand mon oncle a déposé Hedwige, répondit le Survivant en haussant les épaules indifférent.

_Alors le « bon débarra » c'était pour Harry et pas pour la chouette ? S'interrogea Lupin. Et quelque chose me dit que cette ecchymose et cette lèvre fendue ne sont pas venues par accident. _

Le voyage se déroula dans un silence religieux, Rémus se posait de plus en plus de questions sur ce qui avait pu se passer pour que cet adolescent qu'il se rappelait plus joyeux il y a deux ans soit enfermé dans un silence profond en regardant par la fenêtre. De même Rémus se demandait à quoi l'adolescent pouvait bien penser en voyant le paysage défiler.

Au bout d'une heure de route Rémus du freiner un peu brutalement quand un petit garçon traversa sans regarder sur la route et, en jetant un regard en coin à son voisin, il pu remarquer une infime grimace de douleur de la part d'Harry quand la ceinture s'était resserrée.

Trouvant la situation de plus en plus étrange et ayant un mauvais pressentiment grandissant Lupin décida de tenter de faire la conversation vu qu'il en avait encore au moins pour trois heures de voiture.

Sinon Harry qu'il y a t il de nouveau chez les moldus ?

Absolument rien, répondit Harry toujours de cette voix neutre.

_Comment un gamin peut avoir une voix aussi inexpressive, aussi… morte ? _euh… Sinon Sirius va être ravis de te voir, il était très impatient que tu arrives ! retenta Lupin d'un ton joyeux.

C'est possible, lui répondit Harry sans se départir de son calme.

C'est même sur !

Si vous le dites.

Harry ? je peux te poser une question ?

Bien sur

D'où te vient cette marque sur ta joue et cette lèvre fendue ?

Oh _ça_… c'est une longue histoire…

_Comment peut il en parler d'un ton si léger, je suis sur que c'est ses maudits moldus qu'y l'ont frappé ! C_'est un coup de ton oncle c'est ça ?

En quelque sorte

Harry tu sais qu'on a pas le droit de frapper le gens quand ils ne l'ont pas mérité **n'est ce pas** ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas **normal** ?

Mais tout se mérite professeur….

Rémus en resta sans voix. Il avait l'impression de s'être prit une claque en pleine figure.

Il resta longtemps interdit, tant par la violence des propos que par le ton calme et très mesuré qu'avait employé Harry.

_Mais qu'avait il donc pu bien se passer dans cette foutue baraque durant l'été pour qu'il retrouve un zombi à la place du jeune homme qu'il connaissait ? Oh Patmol je sens que tu vas adorer ton nouveau filleul, je le sens. Et je sens aussi que Molly et toi aller exploser au bout de pas longtemps s'il continu sur ce registre là « tout est normal, tout va bien, on me frappe pas de soucis » A croire que ce gosse à reçu un lavage de cerveau ! Décidément tout ça n'est pas normal. Je sens que moi aussi je vais pas tarder à exploser contre ces foutus moldus, je sens déjà une envie incompressible de meurtre se répandre en moi alors que légalement et affectivement je suis rien pour Harry, ou du moins pas grand chose. En plus je suis d'habitude la plus calme de la bande ! Alors quand Sirius va découvrir tout ça… Et puis quelque chose me dit que ce n'est que la face visible de l'iceberg sinon pourquoi aurait il grimacer tout à l'heure ? Non décidément quelque chose cloche… _


	2. la colère de Patmol

**Blabla de l'auteur : tout d'abord je tenais à dédier ce tout nouveau chapitre à Griffondor ma toute première rewieweuse et qui a donc eu le scoop de savoir le titre avant tout le monde. Merci encore à elle de m'avoir laissé son avis et d'avoir su soulever dans son commentaire les bonnes questions ! Quand aux autres inspirez vous donc de cette bonne élève ;) et cliquez en bas à gauche de votre écran. Oui oui là ! Et laissez moi votre avis auquel je me fais un devoir de réponde individuellement. **

**mercie également à Hélios et Corbeau angélique pour leur com! (deux bonne élèves de plus!)**

**Voilà enfin mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs le chapitre 2 !**

**Chapitre 2 : la colère de Patmol**

Finalement c'est dans un silence plutôt pesant qu'Harry et Rémus arrivèrent devant un champ de blé. Rémus descendit de la voiture et invita Harry à faire de même.

Harry vient là et lis ça, dit alors Rémus en tendant une feuille de parchemin à Harry.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et pu lire sur le parchemin cette simple phrase :

_La maison de Sirius Black et de Rémus Lupin se trouve à la place des Hirondelles._

Maintenant penses à ce que tu viens de lire, recommanda Rémus.

Le jeune homme obéit encore une fois et le champs qui se trouvait devant lui se transforma peu à peu pour laisser apparaître une maison, assez grande elle donnait l'impression d'avoir au moins 1/2 siècle, ses murs étaient lézardés par endroit et d'un gris sale qui tranchait avec le noir des ardoises de la toiture. Un jardin plutôt important entourait la propriété et on pouvait sentir des ondes magiques se diffuser tout autour de l'endroit.

Bienvenue chez nous, dit alors Rémus. C'est un sortilège de_ fidelitas_ si tu te poses la question.

Puis l'ancien professeur brûla le morceau de parchemin et sortit la valise d'Harry du coffre. Il tendit au jeune homme sa chouette et ce dernier ouvrit la cage au volatil qui poussa un hululement de joie en pouvant enfin sortir prendre l'air. En effet la restriction du courrier pour Harry avait contraint le volatile à rester lui aussi enfermé pendant tout le mois de juillet et la première quinzaine d'août. Harry regarda sa chouette s'envoler avec un léger sourire en coin et suivi son professeur dans la maison.

Il arrivèrent dans un petit hall et Rémus posa la valise par terre, puis il invita l'adolescent à le suivre vers la cuisine tandis qu'il lançait à la cantonade « Sirius, On est de retour ! »

La cuisine comportait une simple table de bois avec six chaises et un grand buffet dans un coin de la pièce.

Assieds toi Harry je t'en pris.

Merci professeur Lupin.

Tu peux m'appeler Rémus tu sais ?

Ils entendirent soudain des pas précipités se rapprocher de la cuisine et Sirius apparu dans la pièce.

Il resta bouche bée en voyant son filleul si changé, trop changé, il remarqua bien sur le teint pâle et la maigreur alarmante mis aussi l'ecchymose et la lèvre fendue.

Bonjour Sirius, lui dit alors Harry de ce ton inexpressif qui le caractérisait depuis que Rémus était passé le prendre.

La voix d'Harry gela encore plus Sirius, il senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et senti immédiatement que quelque chose n'était **pas** normal. Ce n'était pas **son** Harry qui était devant lui, pas **le** Harry tel qu'il l'avait vu il y a de ça 1 mois et ½.

Salut bonhomme, répondit il d'une voix blanche. Tu as changé !

Possible, répondit Harry sans se départir de son calme.

Harry si tu montais tes affaires dans ta chambre c'est la troisième porte à gauche au 1er étage, proposa Rémus.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais quand il vit le regard entendu de son ami, il confirma.

Oui bonne idée, ça te laissera le temps de t'installer avant que les Weasley arrivent, on les a invités à passer quelques jours ainsi qu'Hermione bien sûr, ils doivent arriver ce soir.

Harry ne dit rien mais se leva de sa chaise et alla chercher sa valise qu'il monta dans sa chambre, 3ème porte à gauche. Pendant ce temps là les deux adultes avaient refermé la porte de la cuisine et l'avait insonorisée.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda directement Sirius

Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir Patmol si tu veux mon avis, dit alors Rémus d'une voix calme mais ferme.

C'est si grave que ça Lunard ?

J'en sais rien et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Tu as vu comme moi a quel point Harry à maigrit et pâli pendant ses vacances !

Oui j'ai vu et j'ai aussi vu cette marque sur sa joue et ses lèvres. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Son oncle.

Lui je vais me le faire ! s'emporta Sirius

Attends c'est pas ça le pire.

C'est quoi le pire ? Tu me fais peur là Lunard.

J'ai essayé de parler à Harry de ce coup entre autre chose, déjà il a été très silencieux, trop si tu veux mon avis. Un adolescent qui passe quatre heures en voiture avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît et en qui il a une certaine confiance devrait parler plus de 5 minutes sur le total !

A ces mots Sirius avait commencé à pâlir, mais l'air sérieux de Lupin lui laissait présager que son meilleur ami n'avait pas encore lâché sa bombe.

Et donc comme je te le disais j'ai parlé à Harry de ce coup, je lui ai demandé si c'était son oncle il m'a répondu « en quelque sorte ». Si je te jure il m'a sortit ça comme ça. Mais le pire c'est quand j'ai essayé de lui faire prendre conscience que cette situation n'était pas normale qu'il m'a répondu…….

Quoi ? Il t'a répondu quoi ?

« Mais tout se mérite professeur » fini le loup garou d'une voix blanche

Tu……………………Tu en es sur ?

Je peux te dire que vu l'effet que ça m'a fait je l'ai pas oublié et je risque pas de l'oublier de si tôt. Et le pire c'est qu'il m'a parlé tout le temps de cette voix calme et inexpressive, presque…_morte._

Tu crois que ça a été plus loin que ce bleu et sa lèvre ? demande Sirius tremblant de rage et d'angoisse.

J'en sais rien, j'espère que non mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment Sirius et je me trompe rarement dans ce genre d'optique. Je connais Harry depuis deux ans et durant l'année ou j'étais à Poudlard, alors même qu'il croyait que tu avais trahis ses parents et que tu étais venu pour le tuer, alors même que les détraqueurs lui faisait revivre encore et encore la mort de ses parents, il n'a jamais était aussi _calme_.

Qu'est que je dois faire alors ?

Essayer de lui parler je pense, tirer les choses au clair le plus rapidement possible et prendre les sanctions qui s'imposent ensuite.

Tu as raison, comme toujours, mais je vais attendre ce soir pour lui parler. Une fois qu'il aura vu ses amis et se sera un peu détendu, là il est trop sur ses gardes. Il n'est pas stupide il a bien compris que si on l'envoyait là haut c'était pour parler de lui tranquillement…

D'accord, attendons ce soir. Mais il ne faudra pas trop attendre non plus Sirius, et surtout ne pas le brusquer, s'il ne sait pas confié à moi ou à toi au premier abord c'est qu'il a sûrement ses raisons et même si elles sont fausses il faut garder sa confiance, lui monter qu'on est de son côté ! Après tout il avait parfaitement le droit de nous contacter en cas d'urgence ou de problème… or il ne l'a pas fait.

Et le fait qu'il considère qu'être battu n'est pas une urgence ou un problème constitue un gros, _très gros_ problème si tu veux mon avis Lunard.

Les deux adultes mirent fin à la conversation et Sirius monta voir si Harry s'était convenablement installé. Il entra dans la chambre de laquelle la porte était ouverte et trouva Harry adossé délicatement contre un mur, lisant son manuel de métamorphose.

Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda t il

Tu es chez toi, répondit Harry de sa voix neutre arrachant un nouveau frisson à Sirius.

Tu lis quoi ? demanda t il cependant en s'asseyant à son tour sur le sol.

Manuel de métamorphose 4ème année.

Et c'est intéressant ?

Pas plus que durant l'année dernière, pas moins.

Harry ?

Hum ?

Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ?

Tu dois en savoir plus que moi là dessus non ?

Oui c'est vrai que tu as dû t'ennuyer chez ton oncle et ta tante sans aucune lettre ni journal de notre monde. dit Sirius compatissant.

A vrai dire, j'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire las.

Ravalent la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres Sirius continua sur un terrain moins glissant. Et bien il n'y a pas eu de grands évènements si tu veux tout savoir.

Pas de nouvelle de Voldemort ? demanda Harry et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé Sirius cru percevoir une légère once de haine dans la voix de son protégé.

Non pas une seule, répondit Sirius sur le même ton. Et ces crétins du ministère n'ont toujours pas voulu annoncer son retour publiquement, malgré ce que tu leur as dit. Continua t il avec dégoût.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Il faut si faire : ma parole n'importe pas vraiment, répondit Harry en reprenant sa voix aseptisée.

Pendant un instant Sirius se demanda s'il parlait uniquement du ministère ou bien d'autre chose, si bien qu'il ne releva pas.

Tes amis vont arrivés d'ici 20 minutes mais peut être que tu as faim ? T'as mangé ce midi ?

Non merci je n'ai pas très faim.

T'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question, Harry, as tu mangé ce midi ?

Non, répondit le Survivant de sa voix calme en tournant une page.

Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Sirius rongé par le doute _Est ce qu'Harry ne mangeait pas volontairement ou bien est ce qu'il n'était pas nourrit ou peut être un peu les deux ?_

Disons que le plat du jour chez les Dursley n'était pas à mon goût...

Oh je vois, répondit Sirius quelque peu rassuré. Bon je te laisses finir de lire tranquillement le temps que les autres arrivent, si tu me cherches je suis en bas avec Rém'.

Harry hocha la tête et continua de lire pourtant dans sa tête sonnait cette simple phrase _« oh non tu ne vois pas du tout »._

Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent et du bruit commença à se faire dans la maison calme jusqu'alors. Les Weasley accompagnés d'Hermione envahissaient la place. Fred, Georges, Ron, Ginny et Hermione était surtout venus pour vois Harry tandis que les parents avaient aussi des question à régler avec les deux colocataires.

Ils furent accueillis par un Rémus et un Sirius souriants mais cependant les parents des 7 monstres virent très vite que ce sourire n'était que de façade et que quelque chose préoccupait les deux hommes.

Où est Harry ? demanda Ron impatient de revoir son meilleur ami.

Je vais aller le chercher ! répondit Sirius d'un ton –un peu trop- aimable.

Mrs Weasley lui lança un regard voulant ire « qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Et Sirius lui répondit par un signifiant clairement « vous allez voir ! ». L'adulte monta les marches et annonça à Harry, toujours plongé dans son livre, que les autres étaient arrivés et qu'il devait descendre. Harry se leva donc et le suivit dans les escaliers.

Pendant ce temps là, tout le monde s'était mis à discuter dans le hall, Mrs et Mr Weasley échangeaient des banalité avec Lupin en attendant de pouvoir parler tranquillement de choses plus importantes, tandis que les jumeaux avaient réussis à faire enrager Hermione et que Ron et Ginny tentaient vainement d'apaiser la nouvelle préfète de Griffondor.

Cependant tous tournèrent la tête en entendant les deux absents les rejoindre et Mrs Weasley échangea un regard atterré avec Sirius qui acquiesça brièvement. La vue d'Harry dans un si mauvais état physique avait quelque peu pétrifié tout le monde_. Et ils n'avaient pas encore vu le moral_ songea Sirus.

Bonsoir Harry ! lança joyeusement Hermione pour dissiper le malaise qui s'était mis en place devant l'allure fantomatique de l'adolescent.

Bonsoir, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire mais d'une voix toujours neutre.

Harry tu as une mine épouvantable ! s'exclama Ron.

Merci.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire ce qui eut pour effet de décharger un peu l'ambiance.

Puis Hermione s'avança vers Harry avec un grand sourire et lui dit « je suis **si** contente de te revoir » en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ni Lupin, ni Sirius, ni Mrs Weasley ne loupèrent l'infime grimace de douleur d'Harry devant l'enthousiasme de son amie même s'il se contenta de lui dire d'un ton aimable « Hermione tu m'écrase ».

Elle le lâcha enfin, les jumeaux serrèrent la main d'Harry dans la bonne humeur et Ron lui adressa un grand sourire et une tape dans le dos. Ginny sembla hésité un moment puis finalement lui fit la bise.

T'as enfin compris que je mangeais personne ? lui chuchota Harry avec malice et Ginny hocha la tête avant de devenir –pour changer- rouge comme une pivoine.

Comme personne n'avait entend ce qu'avait dit Harry, la couleur tomate de Ginny lui valut quelques regards curieux de la part d'Hermione et de Ron tandis que les jumeaux se regardaient avec malice. Ils allaient ouvrir la bouche quand Harry les prévint d'une voix glaciale.

Si j'entends ne serait ce qu'**un seul** couplet parlant d'yeux verts et de crapaud, je vous jure qu'à côté de ma colère Voldemort passera pour un inoffensif marchant d'ours en peluche moldu !

Fred et Georges fermèrent la bouche et firent la moue tandis que les deux meilleurs amis du Survivant éclatèrent de rire devant la mine dépitée des jumeaux. Les adultes étaient quant à eux partagé entre l'amusement pour Molly et Arthur qui avait compris la référence à un certain gnome de St Valentin, et la surprise par le ton employé par Harry pour les deux autres.

Si on passait à l'installation, dit alors Rémus d'un ton joyeux. Les jumeaux 1er étage 2ème porte à droite, Ginny 1ère porte à droite, Hermione soit avec Ginny soit 3ème porte à droite, Ron 1èreporte à gauche. Molly et Arthur votre chambre est au rez de chaussé au fond du couloir venez je vous montre.

Tous les nouveaux arrivants prirent leurs affaires, hiboux et chat inclus, et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Hermione choisi d'avoir sa propre chambre en raison de la petitesse de l'autre. Ron, quant à lui, s'étonna qu'on ne lui ait même pas proposé de partager sa chambre avec Harry mais se dit qu'une petite chambre individuelle c'était bien aussi, même s'il aurait préféré avoir le choix.

Pendant que tout le monde s'installait, Sirius dit à Harry « suis moi ».

Le jeune sorcier obéit et suivi son parrain dans la chambre de celui ci.

Harry ?

Oui ?

Enlève ton T-shirt s'il te plait.

Harry le regarda un instant avant qu'il ne rajoute.

Si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu grimacer tout à l'heure s'est raté. En plus Rémus m'a dit que c'était pas la première fois alors obéit s'il te plait.

Harry le va les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra tout de même. Sirius étouffa un juron. Deux grosses marques violettes s'étendaient sur les côtes du jeune homme, visiblement dues à des coups de pieds.

Tournes !

Poussant un soupir, Harry pivota sur lui même et Sirius pu voir trois autres marques de coups dans le dos de son filleul ainsi qu'une coupure assez profonde au niveau du rein droit.

L'animagus bouillait intérieurement contre les Dursley qui avaient osé maltraiter SON Harry !

Et comptais me le dire quand ? demanda t il sèchement.

Harry lui répondit par un regard signifiant très clairement « jamais ».

Harry, soupira Sirius, Harry, Harry. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

Ça aurait changé quoi ? Ce qui est fait est fait non ? Et puis c'est pas si grave ! répondit l'adolescent en ré enfilant son T-shirt.

Pas si grave ? PAS SI GRAVE ? Tu te fous de moi Harry ? s'emporta Sirius. COMMENT peux tu trouver **ça** PAS SI GRAVE ?

Des éclats de voix provenant du rez de chaussé sortirent les adolescents Weasley et Hermione de leur aménagement. Ayant reconnus la voix de Sirius, ils se demandèrent s'ils devaient ou non descendre. Finalement ils se rendirent dans le hall pour en savoir plus. Dans le même temps ils furent rejoins par leurs parents et Rémus.

Ok passez à la cuisine, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe, dit ce dernier d'un ton calme mais sans réplique possible.

Tu aurais dû me tenir au courrant de ce que ces connards te faisaient Harry ! rageait Sirius.

C'est ça pour que tu rappliques dans la journée !

ET ALORS ?

Et alors les Dursley ne sont rien par rapport aux détraqueurs ! siffla Harry.

HARRY QUAND VAS TU CESSER DE FAIRE PASER TA VIE APRES CELLE DES AUTRES ? QUAND VAS TU COMPRENDRE QUE DE NOUS DEUX C'EST MOI L'ADULTE ET QUE C'EST A MOI DE VEILLER SUR TOI ET PAS L'INVERSE ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais gardait un air buté.

Combien de temps ? demanda Sirius en essayant de se contrôler.

Combien de temps quoi ? Que j'ai ces marques ou qu'ils me frappent ?

LES DEUX ! rugit Sirius visiblement pas enclin aux nuances.

2 semaines… et d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne ! C'était déjà comme ça avant que je te connaisse alors… Et puis on s'habitude, conclu le Survivant en haussant les épaules.

On s'habitude ? répéta Sirius incrédule. ON S'HABITUE ? MAIS TU ME LES FERA TOUTES TOI CE SOIR ! ON NE S'HABITUE **PAS **HARRY ! PARCE QU'ON A PAS A S'HABITUER A **ÇA** TU M'ENTENDS ? **CE N'EST PAS NORMAL !**

_Toc toc_

Quoi ? rugit Sirius

Rémus passa la tête par la porte.

Désolé de te déranger Patmol mais tu effrayes nos invités ! Et il me semble qu'on avait parlé de quelque chose concernant l tact et la douceur…

En parlant de douceur, viens donc là, dit Sirius de très mauvaise humeur. Lunard, toi qui est la sagesse incarnée tu vas me dire ce que tu pense de ce que notre ami trouve **pas si grave.**

Rémus intrigué entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ton T-shirt, siffla Sirius.

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais obéit et enleva son haut. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Oh putain, lâcha Rémus.

Et attends le plus drôle. Tournes toi ! Alors ? demanda Sirius.

Mais l'expression atterrée, choquée et furieuse de Rémus suffisait en elle même.

Et figures toi que notre cher Harry m'a dit que ce n'était **pas grave** parce qu'au fond on s'**habituait **! Que penses tu de ça Rémus ?

Je crois que je vais vomir, dit alors le loup garou en sortant de la pièce une main sur la bouche.

Alors Harry tu trouves ça toujours « pas si grave » ?

Y'a pas mort d'homme.

PAS ENCORE TU VEUX DIRE ! MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT OU QUOI ? T'ATTENDAIS QUOI POUR L'OUVRIR HARRY ? TU PREFERAIS PEUT ETRE QUE JE SOIS CONVOQUE A TON ENTERREMENT ET QU'ON ME DONNE COMME EXPLICATION « ON A TAPER UN PEU PLUS FORT AUJOURD'HUI MAIS DANS L'ENSEMBLE C'ETAIT PAS SI GRAVE » ? TU ES UN ETRE HUMAIN HARRY ET ON NE FRAPPE PAS LES ETRES HUMAINS POUR UN OUI OU POUR UN NON !

Harry eut un rire amer : chez les Dursley c'est plutôt l'optique du cafard !

Harry tu n'es pas un cafard !

JE SAIS ! Mais tu me connais, moi, mon ego démesuré et ma soif d'élévation social, cracha t il sarcastique.

Harry… reprit Sirius plus doucement.

C'est bon ! Laisses tomber !

Oh non je ne laisse pas tomber Harry, certainement pas ! je vais aller me faire un plaisir de rendre visite à ta charmante famille !

NON !

OH SI HARRY ! ILS DOIVENT ETRE PUNNIS POUR TOUT ÇA ! Mais avant je veux que tu me racontes **absolument** tout. Est ce clair ?

Alors là tu rêves !

Harry ! menaça Sirius.

Si tu crois que je vais te donner des raisons de sortir de ta cachette pour que le ministère te retrouve tu peux toujours courir !

Harry !

Azkaban te manques tant que ça ?

HARRY !

Quoi ? Tu vas m'en coller une peut être ? Bah vas y qu'est ce que tu attends ?

_Et voilà mon grand t'as gagné il est braqué maintenant !_

Les Weasley n'entendaient que des bribes de l'altercation entre Sirius et Harry mais ils avaient réussi à comprendre qu'elle avait un rapport avec les Dursley et quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait. Molly songea avec malaise que cela avait peut être un rapport avec l'état de santé d'Harry et sa grimace de douleur de tout à l'heure. Cependant la mère de famille était surprise de ne pas entendre Rémus aller qu'il était partit voir ce qui se passait.

Le loup garou se redirigea vers la chambre de son ami après avoir était calmé ses maux d'estomac. La simple idée qu'un gamin puisse ne serait ce qu'imaginer s'habituer à se faire battre lui donnait la nausée alors qu 'il l'accepte clairement et qu'en plus cet enfant soit le fils d'un de ses meilleurs ami le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il toqua de nouveau à la porte en entra. Au vue du regard noir d'Harry et de la tête de Sirius, Rémus su immédiatement qu'il avait braqué l'adolescent, chose qu'ils voulaient à tout prit éviter.

Hum …Hum…

Oui Rémus ? demanda Sirius visiblement content de se retour de son soutient.

On devrait aller rejoindre les autre avant qu'il ne pense à un massacre collectif non ?

Oui tu as raison, comme toujours Lunard. Harry tu viens mangé et me sors pas « j'ai pas faim » parce que vu ton poids t'as intérêt de manger si tu veux pas finir à l'hosto. Et nous reprendrons cette conversation après le repas comprit ?

Harry hocha la tête mais son regard lançait encore des éclairs.

Bien on va éviter le sujet devant les autres pour l'instant même si a mon avis ils vous ont entendu en partit. Je les rejoins maintenant et vous suivez ?

On fait comme ça ! confirma Sirius qui avait visiblement besoin de calmer ses nerfs s'il ne voulait pas être odieux pendant le repas.

Rémus s'efforça d'avoir le sourire lorsqu'il pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce.

Bien on va mettre le couvert et passer à table qu'en pensez vous ?

Bonne idée, répondit Molly un peu trop enthousiaste pour sembler réaliste. Mais les adultes s'étaient tacitement comprit « on ne rajoute pas d'huile sur le feu ».

Quand le couvert fût mis et que tout le monde fut assis devant une assiette pleine d'un bon gigot maison, Sirius entra de nouveau dans la pièce en traînant Harry par le bras. Nul ne fit de remarque mais personne ne loupa non plus le fait qu'Harry s'assis le plus loin possible de son parrain et qu'il ignora superbement le regard encouragent que celui ci lui lança.

De fait, Sirius lança la conversation en demandant à Molly comment s'étaient déroulées leurs vacances. Bientôt tous les convives –sauf Harry- discutaient et mangeaient de bon appétit. En fait Harry picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait mais Sirius ne lui fit aucune remarques pour trois raisons : 1 il ne tenait pas à braquer encore plus l'adolescent ; 2 après leurs dispute Sirius aussi avait quelque peu perdu l'appétit même s'il se forçait pour faire bonne figure et enfin 3 Si H

Harry avait tant perdu de poids cet été c'était sûrement parce ce qu'il mangeait peu ou pas et Sirius avait dans l'idée que son filleul était autant coupable dans cette affaire que sa « famille ».

_Après tout, repensa Sirius, la fin de l'année scolaire n'avait pas été facile pour Harry et le fait de n'avoir de nouvelles de personne n'avait pas dû lui arranger le moral _Avec rage, Sirius réalisa que l'anniversaire de son filleul était 15 jours plus tôt et que donc il n'avait reçu à cette date qu'une raclée de son oncle pour cadeau. _Décidément tu t'y prends bien avec lui Patmol, on le bat et toi tu trouves le moyen de l'engueuler. Vraiment formidable comme parrain !_

Le repas avança, les heures passèrent et l'ambiance de fin de repas était beaucoup plus naturelle et détendue, même si Hermione et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des regards inquiets à Harry qui fixait –sans vraiment le voir- le plafond.

C'était vraiment très bon, professeur Lupin et Mr Black.

Merci les enfants mais appeler moi Rémus je ne suis plus votre professeur à présent et je pense que Sirius préfère qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

Peut on sortir de table Sirius ? demanda alors Ginny.

Bien sûr, sauf Harry qui reste assis. Finit il d'un ton sans réplique.

Mais de toutes façons l'adolescent n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement pour se lever et continuait de fixer rêveusement le plafond. En faite Rémus remarqua aux doigts crispés de ce dernier qu'il tentait vainement de se calmer les nerfs.

Les adultes continuèrent d'échanger quelques banalités pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'excuse, se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

Harry ! je pense qu'on a encore des choses à mettre au clair ! dit il

Le jeune homme se leva le visage complètement impassible et sortit de la cuisine.

Rémus jeta un regard à Sirius qui signifiait très clairement « vas y doucement ».

Sirius mena Harry jusque dans sa chambre et lui dit de s'asseoir avant de sortir de la pièce. Il alla dans la salle de bain chercher du baume cicatrisant et revint dans sa chambre.

Harry s'était assis sur une chaise et regardait par la fenêtre calmement, cependant on sentait rien qu'en entrant dans la pièce que l'atmosphère était électrique. Poussant un soupir Sirius referma derrière lui.

Harry enlèves ton t-shirt s'il te plait que je te soigne, dit alors Sirius d'une voix lasse.

Sans un regard pour lui, Harry obéit. Jurant intérieurement, Sirius appliqua avec soin du baume sur les plaies à vif, en essayant d'y aller doucement pour ne pas faire mal à son protégé ; mais il se doutait bien que celui ci souffrait du contact sur ses blessures même s'il ne laissait rien transparaître.

C'est bon tu peux te rhabiller, continua Sirius d'une voix calme. Bon écoutes Harry, je vais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup par rapport au ministère et tout mais je **veux** et je me **dois** d'aller parler avec tes moldus. Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça Harry parce que ce n'est pas normal et ce n'est pas bien. Donc je vais aller voir Dumbledore pour trouver une solution avec lui d'accord ? _Et lui dire ses quatre vérités sur ses merveilleux choix aussi_. Mais avant tout ça Harry il faut que tu me racontes tout.

Le jeune sorcier continua à regarder par a fenêtre et ne répondit rien.

Harry ! soupira sirius. Si je fais tout ça c'est pour t'aider !

_Rien, un mur de silence. Pourquoi a t il fallut que ce gamin hérite du caractère tête de mule de ses parents ? Hein ? Comme si le caractère trempé d'un seul n'aurait pas suffit !_

Ok je laisses tomber pour ce soir, vas te coucher !

Harry se leva et sorti de la pièce pour regagner sa chambre. Pendant ce temps là, Sirius, désespéré, rejoignit le cercle des adultes.

Alors ? lui demanda Rémus dès qu'il fut assis.

Tu te rappelles du caractère têtu de James ? et de celui de Lyly ? Et bah je te parle pas du mélange !

A ce point là ?

C'est désespérant !

Tu sais il y a deux ans. Je me rappelle qu'Harry était déjà comme ça, il faisait passé l'intérêt général avant le sien. Sinon il n'aurait jamais appris à se défendre contre les détraqueurs si ce n'était pour ne pas pénaliser son équipe de quiddich !

C'est vrai Harry est comme ça Sirius ! renchérit Molly. Voyez en 2ème année il n'a pas hésité une seconde pour sa sécurité quand il est aller dans la chambre des secrets sauver Ginny d'un Basilic !

Sirius resta bouche bée, on ne lui avait jamais parler de ça !

Sans parler de l'histoire de la pierre philosophale qu'il a arraché des mains d'un serviteur de Vous-savez-qui alors qu'il n'avait qu'onze ans ! rajouta Arthur.

Et oui faudra s'y faire Sirius, Harry est quelqu'un de très généreux de sa personne !

Oui mais à ce niveau là c'est plus de la générosité c'est du suicide pur et simple !

Que voulez vous dire ?

Sirius regarda Rémus qui confirma puis avec un grand soupir, le brun insonorisa la porte et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. La soirée aller être longue entre cette histoire et l'Ordre !


	3. note de l'auteure

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser du retard dans la publication que j'avais prévue. Un bug informatique assez conséquent qui s'est abattu sur mon pauvre disque dur (paix à son âme) en étant la cause.

Rassurez vous tout ce temps sans informatique n'a cependant pas été du temps perdu puisqu'il m'a permit d'avancer de manière manuscrite dans mes histoire et d'en composer une nouvelle.

Le bac étant maintenant fini(ouf) je suis officiellement en vacance et – oh chanceux que vous êtes- ne faisant absolument **rien** pendant cette période estival, je vais me mettre au tapage intensif pour vous donner ces chapitres dans les meilleurs délais.

C'est donc sur cette note optimiste que je vous laisse en vous disant à bientôt.

Anonyma1


	4. tentatives d'ouverture

**Blabla de l'auteure : et voui mes amis, fans incontestés de mon art ( oups mes chevilles) me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre comme je vous l'avez promis. Ceci se passe juste après le chapitre deux, le lendemain matin en fait et il devrait normalement y avoir encore au moins 2 chapitres avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Chapitres que je me hâte de corriger et tapoter à l'ordinateur. Voilà sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les rewiew !**

Chapitre 3 : tentatives d'ouverture

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et soupira d'exaspération. Il se leva sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, un mois et demi de cauchemars quotidiens le lui avaient apprit. Cependant si au début après avoir revécu une énième fois la mort de Cédric et la renaissance de Voldemort Harry se réveillait en hurlant, maintenant il se taisait. Ça aussi on le lui avait apprit et pas de la manière la plus douce. L'oncle Vernon lui répétait sans cesse que si « lui n'arrivait pas à dormir, il ne voulait pas le savoir ». Et comme toutes ses courtes nuits finissaient toujours par des insomnies, la tante Pétunia lui avait trouvé des corvées nocturnes à faire vu qu'on « ne tolérai pas les fainéants » chez les Dursley. Harry avait ainsi eu droit à beaucoup plus de taches ménagères à faire, puisque celle effectuées pendant le temps de sommeil de sa « famille » ne le dispensaient nullement de celles à faire durant leurs temps de veille. Cependant ce soir, il n'était plus chez les Dursley et il allait s'ennuyer ferme. En effet si faire du repassage de nuit n'avait rien de passionnant, cette activité l'empêchait au moins de penser alors que là… Regardant l'horloge où il vu qu'il était 1h46 du matin, il eut un sourire amer en pensant qu'il avait dormi 6 minutes de plus que la vieille « ça se fête ! »

Harry s'assit donc sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laissa divaguer ses pensées sur Voldemort et son apparent calme qui ne présager sûrement rien de bon, tout en regardant sans vraiment le voir le paysage nocturne du jardin. Puis alors que cela faisait une heure qu'il était levé, il repensa à la dispute de la soirée avec Sirius

Son parrain avait trouvé inconcevable qui lui dise qu'on pouvait s'habituer aux coups mais le fait est qu'il s'y était habitué. Et les quelques coups qu'il avait reçus le jour de son anniversaire à cause d'une histoire sordide n'étaient rien comparer aux raclées qu'il s'était déjà prit alors qu'il ignorait encore qu'il était un sorcier et que des évènements inexpliqués se produisait autour de lui.

Et puis Harry se sentait malgré tout coupable de la mort de Cédric, s'il ne lui avait pas proposé de prendre la coupe en même temps, s'il avait pu le protéger de Quedever…. Des si devenus un peu trop lourd à porter depuis le début des vacances. Alors que son oncle l'engueule pour une histoire stupide lui importait peu.

Un miaulement derrière la porte le sortit de ses pensées et le jeune homme se leva pour trouver Pattenrond assis sur le palier.

Salut toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Murmura le jeune homme en s'agenouillant pour caresser l'animal d'une main décharnée.

Pattenrond ronronna en fermant les yeux de plaisir devant les caresses.

Toi au moins, tu apprécies ma compagnie, pensa harry.

Soudain Pattenrond cesse de ronronner et invita Harry à le suivre.

Après tout un peu d'air ne peux pas me faire de mal, murmura harry. Attends deux minutes.

Harry enleva son pyjama et s'habilla puisque de toutes façons sa nuit était finie. Puis il suivi le chat le plus silencieusement possible dans l'escalier. Pattenrond gratta contre la porte d'entrée et Harry la lui ouvrit. Il regarda ensuite d'un œil amusé l'animal se rouler avec paresse dans l'herbe tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le perron perdu dans ses pensées.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Rémus se réveilla aux alentours de 6 heures du matin, la discussion de la veille l'avait vidé. Autant ce qu'ils avaient appris sur Harry, que les hypothèses qu'il avaient formulé quand au manque de rébellion de l'ado. Et aucun d'entre elles n'étaient vraiment rassurantes mais une chose était sure Harry était plus préoccupé par ce qui pourrait arrivé à Sirius s'il sortait que sur ce qu'il lui avait été fait ou pas. Et les résultats de la mission d'infiltration de Rogue n'étaient guère rassurants non plus en ce qui concernait l'Ordre.

Rémus soupira et se leva. De toutes façons, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de matinal et il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas plus. Rémus s'habilla et sorti de sa chambre (qui était au rez de chaussé) pour se diriger vers la cuisine avec l'intention de se servir un café. Mais arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il remarqua que la porte était entre ouverte. Intrigué le sorcier s'avança à pas de loup (Nda : je sais elle était facile) et découvrit avec surprise qu'Harry était assis sur le perron, habillé, les yeux dans le vague et que Pattenrond courait pour sa part de long en large au pied des marches menant à la porte d'entrée.

Rémus prit le temps d'observer plus attentivement l'adolescent avant de se faire remarquer. Le garçon était vraiment maigre et pâle mais il semblait aussi soucieux et aucune joie ne pouvait se lire dans ses yeux malgré le léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il semblait étonnamment bien réveillé malgré l'heure matinale et à le voir ainsi assis sur le perron, on aurait pu croire qu'il portait le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Comme s'il avait était un vieil homme ayant vu trop de choses dans sa vie, mais il n'avait que quinze ans !

Rémus se décida finalement à sortir de sa contemplation silencieuse et à lui parler. Ainsi il se racla la gorge, faisant se retourner Harry sans pour autant qu'il ne sursaute.

Tu es déjà réveillé ? demande Lupin d'une voix douce

On dirait bien, répondit Harry de sa voix neutre.

Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Si vous voulez

Harry, tutoies moi tu veux ? J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux schnoque autrement.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé et acquiesça lentement.

Sympa comme endroit pour réfléchir, continua alors le loup garou.

Pattenrond semblait d'accord avec vous… toi désolé.

Oh ! C'est Pattenrond qui t'a réveillé alors ?

Non je l'étais déjà. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est venu me trouver d'ailleurs. Autant embêter celui qui est déjà debout que de réveiller toute la maison.

Rémus haussa un sourcil.

Je suis plutôt d'accord avec cette optique, compléta Harry.

A ce moment là le chat cessa de courir comme un fou et vint se pelotonner sur les genoux d'Harry assis en tailleur en ronronnant fortement. Le jeune homme le caressait distraitement tout en continuant d'observer le paysage.

Alors tu es levé depuis longtemps ? demanda finalement Lupin après un silence.

Ça fait un petit moment

Un petit moment comme ?

J'étais levé à 1h46

Et c'est souvent comme ça ?

Tous les jours, répondit calmement Harry. Et encore aujourd'hui j'ai eu du rab'

Oh je vois… dit alors lentement Rémus _Si 1h46 était une grasse matinée pour lui par rapport à d'habitude alors que devait être les autres nuits ?_ …….. Et je peux savoir pourquoi ou c'est trop personnel ?

Il n'y a pas de mystère professeur, pas pour ça en tout cas. C'est comme ça depuis juin dernier. Et je pense que maintenant j'aurais du mal à changer de rythme de sommeil, dit Harry avec sagesse.

Je le crois aussi, répondit Rémus étonné par le calme et la résignation du garçon ; mais comprenant par la même que les nuits d'Harry ne devaient pas être agréables et reposantes en plus d'être courtes.

Harry ? Tu veux bien que nous reparlions tous les deux de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Je pense que je n'y couperai pas de toutes façons répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Pattenrond continuait de ronronner paisiblement sur les jambes d'Harry et le garçon détourna son regard vert émeraude du paysage pour le fixer sur Lupin, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait toute son attention.

Rémus était soufflé par le sérieux et le calme du jeune homme, tout ceci tendait à prouver qu'il était bien plus mature que ceux de son âge, mais était ce si étonnant après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il se racla donc la gorge et commença :

Harry est ce bien ton oncle qui t'a fait ces marques ?

En partie

En partie ?

Oui

Tu ne m'en diras pas plus très bien. Je peux savoir le motif ? _A compter qu'il y en est un_

En faite … commença Harry. Je n'ai pas tout compris moi même… pour ce que ça change. Finit il en haussant les épaules.

Rémus venait encore de se prendre une claque en pleine figure, comment Harry pouvait il rester aussi _calme _?

Et pour la part que tu as comprise ?

C'était en rapport avec l'école…

Poudlard ?

Non, non ! répondit Harry avec un sourire las et ironique. Poudlard… **ça** n'existe pas chez eux voyons ! Non… c'était en rapport avec notre ancienne école primaire à Dudley et moi. La directrice nous avez envoyé simultanément une invitation pour une fête regroupant les anciens de notre année, une célébration quelconque.

Et ?

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai perdu le fil à vrai dire... répondit Harry songeur.

Et…. Qu'est ce que ton oncle t'a fait précisément ?

Oh _ça_, rien de bien exceptionnel en fait….. Et puis…. Je pense qu'il m'en voulait encore pour la dernière fois …

Qu'elle dernière fois ?

La dernière fois que les Weasley sont venus me chercher. Mrs Weasley ne vous l'a pas raconté ?

Oh si, je crois…. Ton oncle est vraiment rancunier !

On peut dire ça comme ça.

Ou ?

C'est un crétin, qu'est ce qu'on peut y faire ? Il est né bête, il vira bête et il mourra bête.

Oui, mais c'est un crétin violent Harry ! Tenta Rémus Il voulait que l'adolescent réagisse

S_eulement_ avec moi, répliqua Harry calmement de sa voix sans émotion.

Harry, comment peux tu dire ça, penser ça ? S'étonna Rémus de sa voix douce chargé de peine et d'inquiétude

Ce sont les faits professeurs, rien que les faits.

Harry…. Tu penses _vraiment_ que c'est pas si grave ?

Oui

Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Harry resta songeur un moment, comme s'il cherchait l'exacte formulation qu'il fallait pour dire tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Je pense, commença t il doucement, que nous avons tous nos échelles pour juger de la gravité des choses professeur. Si je vous dis que ce n'était pas si grave, c'est que ça l'était…

Rémus ne répondit rien, analysant scrupuleusement la réponse d'Harry pour en saisir toutes les nuances et les sous entendus. Une angoisse commença à naître dans son ventre quand il comprit que si pour Harry tous ces coups n'étaient pas si graves c'est qu'il y avait eu pire !

Tu veux dire… que tu as vu pire c'est ça ?

…

Mais Harry n'as tu jamais essayé de te défendre de lui ? Et ton cousin, ta tante ? Ils n'ont jamais rien fait ?

Harry le regarda avec un sourire triste devant la douleur de son professeur plus que devant son propre passé.

Que puis-je y faire professeur ? Pendant 10 ans j'étais convaincu que mon parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, j'ignorais tout du monde magique avant mes onze ans, et les Dursley étaient…_sont_ ma seule famille vivante. Quand à ces dernières années… **Ce n'est que pour deux mois par an…**

Mais… est à l'école, quand tu étais petit, tes professeurs, je sais pas moi, ils n'ont jamais rien vu ?

Vous semblez oubliez quelque chose professeur Lupin, répondit Harry d'une voix douce et se perdant à nouveau dans la contemplation du paysage……. Les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils _veulent_ voir.

Rémus regarda à son tour le paysage songeur devant les propos de l'adolescent, lui même n'avait rien vu quand il était professeur d'Harry. Oh comme tout le monde il avait constaté qu'il était un peu maigre et petit mais il avait, comme tout le monde, mis ça sur le compte de la croissance ; il avait constater qu'Harry recevait très rarement des hiboux et uniquement de la part d'Hagrid quand il voulait l'inviter à prendre le thé mais il s'était dit qu'étant moldus, sa famille n'avait peu être pas les moyens de le contacter. Harry avait raison, mille fois raison, les gens ne voyait que ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Ainsi tout le monde avait préféré trouver des excuses simplistes pour expliquer certains faits au mieux, ou les ignorer, au pire ; plutôt que d'ouvrir les yeux et voir qu'il y avait un problème, _des_ problèmes même. Rémus se dit qu'il aurait pourtant était facile en théorie pour Harry d'aller trouver quelqu'un et de lui parler mais dans la pratique… Pour lui dire quoi ? Et à qui s'ouvrir ? Comment ? En plus Harry n'avait sûrement que très peu de confiance dans les adultes, qui le lui reprocheraient avec des monstres pareils en guise de famille ? Tout ceci n'étais pas fait pour rassurer le loup garou, mais une autre chose lui revenait en boucle dans la tête, cette chose tenait dans cinq mots : _Il y avait eu pire…_

Des bruits de pas les sortirent tous les deux de leurs réflexions et Harry fut le premier à se lever. Il tendit la main à son ex-professeur pour l'aider à se relever sans un mot. Puis il attrapa Pattenrond et ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

Ils découvrirent ainsi Arthur dans la cuisine, l'homme se servait un café avant de partir travailler.

Bonjour Arthur, dit le loup garou en entrant dans la cuisine tandis qu'Harry allait s'asseoir dans les marches de l'escalier, le chat d'Hermione ronronnant fortement dans ses bras.

Oh bonjour Rémus, je ne vous ai pas réveillé rassurez moi ?

Non, non, je suis matinal c'est tout.

Je vois ça.

J'ai pourtant trouvé plus matinal que moi…

Oh ? Et qui donc ?

Harry…

Oh, je ne me le rappelait pas matinal au point de se lever à six heures pourtant…

Une heure quarante cinq du matin Arthur, pas six heures.

Pardon ?

1h45

Mais … où est il en ce moment ?

Assis dans l'escalier essayant de se dépêtrer d'un Pattenrond câlin et ronronnant.

Oh, le pauvre : répondit Arthur avec un sourire amusé. Il ne vient pas déjeuner ?

Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas déranger en faite, répondit Rémus songeur.

Ça par contre je m'en rappelle très bien, il a toujours l'impression de déranger ce môme. Pourtant il est adorable. Molly me le répète tout le temps, adorable et poli, le rêve quand on voit les jumeaux...

Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation Arthur. Et je pense aussi qu'il aurait préféré la votre…

Hum… c'est probable. Bon je dois aller au bureau avant de me faire tirer les oreilles, nous nous revoyons dans deux jours comme convenu ? Molly partira vers 9 heures je pense.

Pas de problèmes, les enfants sont entre de bonnes mains rassurez vous.

Oh mais je vous fait confiance.

Arthur posa sa tasse dans l'évier et sorti de la cuisine après avoir salué Rémus. Puis il dit un « Bonne fin de vacances Harry » au jeune homme qui lui sourit poliment en retour.

Après le départ du père de la famille rousse, Rémus passa à nouveau dans le hall où il vit avec un sourire que Pattenrond se frottait contre Harry qui le repoussait gentiment.

Veux tu déjeuner Harry ? demanda Rémus.

Non merci professeur, je n'ai pas faim.

C'est Rémus, Harry, pas professeur. Passes au moins dans la cuisine, Sirius va me tuer s'il voit que je t'ai laissé abandonné dans l'escalier en train de te faire agresser par un chat orange en manque de tendresse.

Harry adressa un vrai sourire amusé à Rémus et se leva, au grand dame de Pattenrond qui miaula d'indignation. Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le faire taire et alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine en face de Rémus, le tout dans un déplacement des plus silencieux.

Tu dois comme même avoir des gènes de maraudeurs, dit soudainement Rémus pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Pour te déplacer comme un chat sans que l'on puisse t'entendre…

Oh je dirais plutôt l'instinct de survie, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Je ne sais pas ce que donne Sirius au réveil et j'aimerai ne pas tester sa mauvaise humeur matinale s'il se lève après m'avoir entendu marcher.

Sage précaution, répondit Rémus sur le ton de l'humour mais en se faisant la remarque intérieurement que cet instinct de survie du réveil matinal des autres devait être une conséquence de l'_éducation_ Dursleyenne.

Ils furent rejoints 10 minutes plus tard par Mrs Weasley. La mère de famille leur dit bonjour, avala un thé et grignota quelques tartines avant de dire milles et une recommandations à Rémus et d'embrasser Harry avant de partir. Les Weasley s'étaient en effet vu confier une mission importante pour l'Ordre et c'est pour cette raison principalement qu'ils avaient confié leurs enfants à Sirius et Rémus. A peine cinq minutes après le départ de leur mère les jumeaux vinrent à leur tour déjeuner tandis qu'Harry sortait de la cuisine, Pattenrond dans les bras, pour aller chercher un livre dans sa chambre et s'installer dans l'escalier pour le lire.

Peu à peu la maison s'anima, les jumeaux parlaient à voix basse de leur projet de magasin de farces et attrapes dans le salon où il avait traîné de force Harry en lui disant « qu'il pouvait utiliser un siège à la place des marches ». Hermione et Ginny s'étaient levées en même temps et déjeuner à présent tandis que Ron émergeait doucement du sommeil accoudé sur la table de la cuisine sous le regard amusé de Rémus.

Sirius pour sa part s'était absenté a peine 10 minutes après son réveil, disant à Rémus qu'il devait une conversation avec un vieux barbu amateur de bonbons aux citrons…

Puis quelques temps après, tous les adolescents s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Les jumeaux parlaient avec Ron du dernier match de quiddich qu'ils avaient fait avec enthousiasme, Hermione et Ginny discutaient de « trucs de filles » tandis que Harry était toujours plongé dans son bouquin.

Puis Ginny se mêla à la conversation avec ses frères quand elle entendit un des jumeaux minimiser ses propres performances pour la taquiner. Hermione en profita donc pour s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de son meilleur ami en jetant un regard curieux à la couverture de son livre.

Harry ? demanda t elle à voix basse. Je peux te parler ?

Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme de sa voix douce en fermant son livre pour la regarder.

En privé…

Oh… viens alors.

Harry se leva et tandis la main à Hermione pour qu'elle en fasse autant. Puis tous les deux montèrent à l'étage dans la chambre d'Harry tandis que les quatre Weasley menaient une joute verbale telle qu'ils ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien.

Harry désigna le bord de son lit à sa meilleure amie tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Harry ? Commença Hermione timidement. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre toi et Sirius ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

C'est compliqué, répondit le jeune homme calmement.

Oh… Et tu veux pas essayer de m'expliquer ? On a entendu que des bribes et avec Ron on s'inquiète. On en a parlé hier soir après manger et… Harry est ce que ça va ?

Oui.

T'es sur ? Tu es si _pâle_ et si _maigre_ c'est affolant. Ecoutes, on n'est pas stupides, on a comprit qu'ils se passaient quelque chose avec les Dursley. Harry si tu veux pas nous en parler pour l'instant on respectera ton choix promis mais si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui s'est passé cet été dans ta famille on est là d'accord ?

On est d'accord. T'inquiètes pas 'Mione, ça va. Aller viens redescendons avant que les autres se posent des questions. T'as fini ton essai sur les potions revigorantes chinoises ?

Harry ? Tu me parles de devoirs ! Mon Dieu ! C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais... vite une ambulance ! Se moqua Hermione

C'est ça paies toi ma tête ! répliqua Harry en entrant dans son jeu tandis qu'ils passaient la porte du salon. Moi personnellement j'ai fais 10 rouleaux dessus.

COMBIEN ?


	5. ouvrez les yeux!

**Blabla de l'auteure : Au mon Dieu deux chapitres en une soirée ! Mais je suis en forme ! Bon promis après celui ci je réponds aux rewiew mais je me suis dit que vous souhaiteriez avoir ce chapitre le plutôt possible donc… Enfin bref la rencontre avec le fana incontestable des bonbons aux citrons c'est ici !**

**Oh et chut : mais il y a un indice capital pour les prochains chapitres qui est glissé ans ces lignes quelque part….. je vous en dit pas plus ;)**

**Bonne lecture et laissez des rewiew !**

Chapitre 4 : Ouvrez les yeux !

Sirius s'était réveillé aux alentours de 7 heures 30 du matin, heure trop matinale pour une période de repos pour lui alors encore plus inacceptable pour son filleul. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris par le regard de Rémus quand il lui avait annoncé qu'Harry tait déjà levé, son protégé n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup. L'animagus savait parfaitement qu'il allait devoir remettre les pieds dans le plat avec Harry puisqu'il qu'il devait tout savoir avant d'aller rencontrer les Dursley, cependant il voulait aussi régler ses comptes avec Dumbledore et avec ou sans témoignage d'Harry affirmant ou infirmant ses suppositions, il allait voir Dumbledore. Après tout c'était ce vieux fou qui avait collé Harry dans les pattes de ces bêtes infâmes qu'on nommait Dursley, il l'avait laissé là bas pendant 10 ans sans même prendre soin de vérifier si SON Harry était bien traité ou non, et depuis que l'enfant était entré à Poudlard il n'avait pas été foutu d'aller s'occuper du cas Dursley une bonne fois pour toutes.

Sirius était en colère et il était inquiet, et sa colère renforçait son inquiétude qui renforçait sa colère. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aller exploser bientôt et il préférait que ce soit contre ce vieux fou timbré shouté aux bonbons aux citrons plutôt que contre Harry qui était la victime.

Depuis qu'il avait vu ces marques son le corps du garçon, Sirius se rongeait les sangs et des brides de la conversation d'hier lui tournaient dans la tête en boucle.

_Combien de temps quoi ? Que j'ai ces marques ou qu'ils me frappent ? … 2 semaines… et d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne ! C'était déjà comme ça avant que je te connaisse alors… Et puis on s'habitude……….chez les Dursley c'est plutôt l'optique du cafard ! _

Oh non, il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Harry était malheureux, Harry était maltraité et pourtant il n'avait _rien_ dit, il n'avait _jamais_ rien dit et même aujourd'hui que Sirius savait ce fait il continuait de taire les détails. L'animagus sentait son sang se glacé à l'idée de se qu'il pourrait découvrir encore comme atrocités, des atrocités que son protégé trouvait _pas si grave_.

Sous la forme de Patmol, Sirius franchit les grilles de Poudlard et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée, il reprit forme humaine juste le temps de produire un patronus pour avertir le directeur qu'il souhaitait lui parler, puis il avait reprit sa forme animagus en attendant derrière la statue de pierre.

Il attendit 10 bonnes minutes avant que la gargouille s'ouvre pour laisser passer un Fudge échevelé et un Dumbledore mécontent.

Il n'y a pas trente six solution Cornélius, soit vous accepter la vérité, soit vous vous fourrez le doigts dans l'œil mais vous ne pourrez pas sans cesse museler la presse. Les gens constatent de plus en plus de disparitions mystérieuses. Les gens ne sont pas stupides Cornélius.

Eh bien, eh bien… je ferais mon enquête !

Faites dont ça !

Le ministre de la magie s'en fut et Dumbledore se tourna vers Sirius avec un air aimable.

Désolé pour l'attente très cher, mais certaines personnes ne comprennent jamais rien, suivez moi.

Sirius emboîta le pas au Directeur toujours sous sa forme canine et ne reprit forme humaine qu'une fois la porte du bureau fermée.

Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite Sirius ? demanda le vieil homme d'un ton badin

Harry.

Harry ?

Je souhaite vous parler d'Harry.

Sirius je sais que vous vous en faîtes beaucoup à cause de ce qui s'est passé en juin mais je vous l'ai dit, il lui faudra du temps.

Ça n'a rien à voir en faîtes je voulez vous parler de ce qui se passe chez les Dursley.

Ce qui se passe chez les Dursley ?

Oui

Et que si passe t il ?

Ça, professeur, c'est ce que j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez.

J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre Sirius.

Il se trouve que Rémus est passé récupérer Harry chez les Dursley hier et depuis qu'il est arrivé, nous avons constaté à quel point il était devenu renfermé.

C'est l'adolescence Sirius.

Et qu'il était couvert de coups !

Pardon ?

Vous m'avez bien entendu Dumbledore, Harry, MON Harry est maltraité chez ces monstres et certainement depuis qu'il y est. Or VOUS l'avez placé là bas, n'avez donc jamais rien vu ou fait ?

Je l'ignorait Sirius, soit en certain, répondit Dumbledore l'étincelle de joie habituelle dans ses yeux ayant disparue.

Mais c'était VOTRE BOULOT de veiller à ce qu'Harry aille bien, c'était votre tâche. VOUS SAVIEZ PARFAITEMENT QUE PETUNIA DETESTAIT TOUT CE QUI EST EN RAPPORT AVEC LA MAGIE, VOUS L'AVEZ TOUJOURS SU ET VOUS L'AVEZ PLACE LA BAS MALGRE TOUT !

Mais Sirius, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué au début des vacances, Harry n'est en sécurité QUE LA OU RESIDE SON SANG, le sang de sa mère. Or Pétunia aussi antisorcier soit elle, est sa tante ; et malgré tout ce que vous pouvez dire elle l'a recueillit et élevé après la mort de ses parents.

ET MALTRAITE ! Ils ont maltraité MON Harry et je peux vous dire que cela a dû aller bien plus loin qu'une simple baigne de temps en temps pour qu'un enfant couvert de bleus vous dise avec toute l'honnêteté du monde **ce n'est pas si grave, **cela a dû aller bien plus loin qu'une simple baigne de temps en temps pour qu'il refuse de me donner les détails de ce qui s'est passé pendant son enfance de peur que j'aille les massacrer et que je me fasse attraper par les détraqueurs. Harry est la bonté incarnée Dumbledore mais il pense aux autres avant lui même et cela c'est à cause des Dursley. Il n'est même pas considéré à la même hauteur qu'un cafard chez eux, son oncle l'a battu sans motif, il a tellement maigri et pâli qu'il ferait concurrence à VOS FANTÔMES ! POURQUOI N'AVEZ VOUS JAMAIS RIEN FAIT ?

J'en suis désolé Sirius, je ne savais pas. En le voyant arriver à Poudlard j'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas un enfant plein de vie et très loquace mais je le pensait juste timide, je n'ai jamais imaginé ça je te le jure.

Je vous crois mais je ne vous pardonne pas pour autant.

Je comprends

Et que fait on maintenant ?

Par rapport à quoi Sirius ?

Aux Dursley, vous ne comptez comme même pas le renvoyer là bas l'année prochaine ? Vous ne comptez comme même pas laisser ça passé ?

Je ne compte pas laisser passer non, mais en revanche Harry devra y retourner dans un an.

QUOI ?

C'est le seul endroit sur terre où il a une protection par son sang Sirius, il doit y retourner une fois par an minimum !

Mais Voldemort à son sang en lui maintenant ! Etes vous sur que cette protection soit toujours effective.

Je l'espère.

Alors écoutez moi bien Dumbledore, a moins que vous en soyez absolument certain et que je puisse aller sous ma forme canine avec lui l'an prochain, il est HORS DE QUESTION qu'Harry ne pose ne serait ce qu'UN ORTEIL là bas ! C'est Clair ?

Bon je dois vous laisser maintenant, j'ai d'autres choses à régler comme tirer au clair toutes cette histoire avec l'enfant que vous n'avez pas su protéger. Au revoir Dumbledore.

Au revoir Sirius, finit le directeur d'une voix morne.

Sirius regagna les grilles de Poudlard sous sa forme canine et transplana jusqu'à son domicile ou il trouva Rémus qui surveillait du coin de l'œil les jumeaux alors qu'Hermione, Ginny et Ron regardait un parchemin puis Harry avec des airs stupéfaits.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Sirius en entrant dans la pièce

Harry a fait plus de lignes qu'Hermione sur son devoir de potions ! s'exclama Ginny Et en plus ce qu'il y a mis est juste !

Bah merci ! s'exclama Harry. Dis aussi que d'habitude mon travail est bon à jeter !

Oh c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, répondit Ginny d'une toute petite voix en virant à la couleur tomate.

Mais c'est pas possible, je suis entouré de deux Hermione maintenant, se lamenta Ron. Puis il attrapa son meilleur ami par les épaules et le secoua gentiment en disant ; Mais qu'est ce que ta famille t'a fais pour que tu deviennes comme ça ?

Les jumeaux explosèrent de rire, tout comme Hermione et Ginny, alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel et que les adultes échangeaient des regards entendus.

_Ça c'est ce qu'on aimerai bien savoir._

J'avais juste du temps a tuer Ron, répondit Harry avec patience. A défaut d'autres choses autant faire mes devoirs.

A bah ça je veux bien croire que tu avais du temps à tuer pour te métamorphosé en Hermione bis ! i en plus tu deviens préfet je me suicide tout de suite !

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant le jeu du roux.

Les deux jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et bientôt les Weasley et hermione furent sur le point de repartirent.

On se revoit la semaine prochaine, hein Harry ! s'exclama fred.

A la semaine prochaine ! s'exclamèrent tous les autres. Et bientôt la maison des Hirondelles se retrouva avec ses seuls occupants habituels.


	6. parler et partir

**Blabla de l'auteur : et voui encore un nouveau chapitre. C'est le dernier avant que l'école à Poudlard ne reprenne. Et le titre est assezexplicite pour que je ne vous en dise pas plus. Bonne lecture et rewiewer !**

Chapitre 5 : Parler et partir.

Sirius attendit qu'Harry parte se coucher ce soir là avant de parler de son entretient avec Dumbledore à Rémus.

Alors comment ça s'est passé ? demanda le loup garou.

Mal, figures toi que Dumbledore envisage de renvoyer Harry chez les Dursley l'année prochaine, pour sa sécurité soit disant.

Mais … tu lui a parlé des coups non ?

Oui mais il semble que ça soit secondaire.

N'importe quoi ! Bon écoute pour ma part j'ai parlé à Harry ce matin et j'ai appris plusieurs choses.

Je t'écoute.

Déjà il dort très mal puisqu'il était levé à 1h45 du matin et qu'il m'a fait comprendre que c'était une grasse matinée pour lui. En plus je pense que ses nuits ne sont pas reposantes en plus d'être courtes, c'est comme ça depuis Juin dernier.

Oh, dit Sirius d'un ton inquiet.

Oui. Sinon je pense que son oncle n'est pas l'unique responsable de ses blessures puisqu'il m'a répondu « en partie » quand je lui ai demandé si c'était lui qui lui avait fait ça. Il ne m'a pas donné de détails mais pour lui ces coups ne semblaient pas sortir de l'habituel. Et surtout Harry ne sait pas_ pourquoi_ son oncle l'a frappé, il n'a pas compris le motif. Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas de motif en fait ! Et le pire c'est qu'Harry prend ça comme si c'était normal. Sirius il faut le faire réagir. Quand je lui ai dit que son oncle était quelqu'un de violent il m'a répondu avec toute la bonne fois du monde « seulement avec moi ». Ce gosse est blasé, déjà blasé de tout, il relativise beaucoup trop, pour lui ce n'est pas si grave parce que ce n'est _que_ pendant deux mois par an ! Et je pense qu'il a dû connaître pas mal de choses de la part de sa famille parce que j'ai l'intime conviction que ces marques ne sont pas le pire qu'il ait connu.

Je le pense aussi Rémus., répondit Sirius d'une voix blanche, et j'ai peur de ce que nous allons découvrir. Ma famille n'était pas tendre tu le sais mais malgré tout je n'aurai jamais accepté de me faire battre sans me révolter un tant soit peu ! Je lui parlerai demain, avec tact et douceur. Enfin je vais essayer…

------------------------------------------------

Harry je peux te parler bonhomme ? demanda Sirius en toquant à la porte de son filleul le lendemain après midi.

Entres !

Sirius poussa la porte et découvrit Harry assis par terre adossé contre un pan de mur en train de lire un manuel de cours.

Harry, je voudrais te parler sérieusement de ce que j'ai découvert l'autre jour, d'accord ?

…

Harry ?

De toutes façons je n'y couperai pas. Vas y je t'écoutes… répondit l'adolescent d'une voix lasse.

Harry, qui t'a frappé ?

Tu le sait très bien.

Harry… je veux dire pendant toute ta vie chez eux, est ce qu'il n'y a que ton oncle qui t'ai frappé ?

…

Harry ?

…………. Non

Harry qu'est ce qui s'est passé chez les Dursley depuis que tu es tout petit ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, visiblement confus.

OK je vais essayer d'être plus clair…. Est ce que tu étais souvent puni ?

Je sais pas……. qu'est ce que tu entends par _souvent_ ?

_On va pas s'en sortir_…

Eh bien… disons toutes les semaines, tous les deux jours, tous les jours….

Hum……….. Oui je pense qu'on peut dire souvent alors, répond Harry d'une voix douce et songeuse.

Et… est ce que ces punitions étaient justifiées ?

Justifiées ?

Oui est ce que ta famille avait un motif pour te punir ?

Oui !

Un motif **valable** Harry !

….

Alors ?

J'en sais rien, je suppose que pour eux c'était un motif valable mais… je me suis jamais posé la question…

Et pourquoi ça ?

Sirius on vit en Angleterre …

Oui et alors ?

Il pleut souvent en Angleterre on est d'accord ?

Oui et alors ?

Est ce que tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi est ce qu'il pleuvait si souvent ?

Hein ?

Tu est d'accord que tu vis en Angleterre et qu'il y pleut souvent n'est ce pas ? Alors t'es tu déjà demander pourquoi ?

Non !

Et pourquoi ça ?

Parce que j'y suis habitué, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre……. Oh … je vois où tu veux en venir…. Tu veux dire que comme moi je ne me pose pas de questions sur la pluie tu ne te pose pas de questions sur les réactions des Dursley envers toi ? _Bon dieu que ce gamin est futé pour faire comprendre des choses sans les dire._

En quelque sorte.

Bien Harry mais le contact avec d'autres enfants t'a bien montré ce qui était normal ou pas n'est ce pas ?

Le contact avec d'autres enfants ?

Bah oui tes amis à l'école !

Quels amis ?

Tu … tu n'avais pas d'amis à l'école ? demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche.

Non ! répondit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que !

Parce que quoi Harry ?

L'adolescent le regarda comme s'il lui manquait une case ou même plusieurs.

Parce qu'ils avaient bien trop peur de Dudley, expliqua t il avec la voix qu'on emploie pour un gamin de quatre ans particulièrement obtus.

Peur de Dudley ? répéta Sirius sans comprendre.

Oui, peur de Dudley. Et en plus ils me trouvaient bizarre alors… répondit il en haussant les épaules indifférent.

Mais Dudley lui il avait des amis ?

Bien sur !

Et tu n'a pas pensé que tu aurai dû en avoir aussi ?

Pourquoi faire ?

_Oh seigneur aides moi je sens que je perds patience_

Harry, tu es ami avec Ron et avec Hermione on est d'accord ?

Oui…

Et cela ne te choque pas d'avoir des amis chez les sorciers et pas chez les moldus ?

C'est pas le même monde tu sais… répondit Harry poliment

_Mais il est crétin ou il en fait exprès !_

Bon laisses tomber. Est ce qu'il y a des choses qui ont changé chez les Dursley depuis que tu es rentré à Poudlard ou des choses que tu as remarqué depuis que tu vis à Poudlard et qui ne se passe pas comme ça chez ton oncle et ta tante, en dehors de l'emplois de la magie ?

Oui.

Comme ?

Bah déjà depuis Poudlard j'ai une chambre, répondit Harry de sa voix douce.

Comment ça **depuis Poudlard tu a une chambre**. Tu n'en avais pas avant ?

Non

Mais… tu dormais où alors ?

Dans le placard.

Le placard ? répéta Sirius horrifié.

Sous l'escalier, compléta Harry sans se départir de son calme.

…… _Comment peut il rester aussi indifférent ! Comment ces monstres ont ils pu le faire dormir dans un placard pendant 10 ans sans que personne ne s'en rende compte !_

Sirius, tu te sens bien ? demanda Harry inquiet.

Je suis pas sur.

Tu veux que j'aille chercher Rémus ?

Non, je veux que tu réagisses Harry !

Hein ?

Je sais pas moi, cries, hurles, tapes dans un mur mais ne reste pas aussi calme ! Comment peux tu être aussi calme alors que tu as passé 10 ans de ta vie avec un placard en guise de chambre !

Bah ce qui est fait est fait non ?

_Oh mon dieu achevez moi tout de suite plutôt que d'entendre ça. Et le pire c'est qu'il le pense !_

Harry, est ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu dis ? Est ce que tu sais ce que signifie le fait d'avoir un placard comme chambre ?

Bah oui, c'est petit et fourré d'araignées, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Harry c'est comme si … comme s'il s te prenaient pour une chose, quelque chose qu'on sort uniquement quand on en a besoin et qu'on range après, à l'abris des regards !

Bah en faite…. Réfléchit Harry…. C'est un peu ça….

Pardon ?

« Quelque chose qu'on sort uniquement quand on en a besoin et qu'on range après », répéta doucement Harry perdu dans ses pensées. _Oui Sirius avait trouvé l'exacte définition de ce qu'il était pour les Dursley, quelque chose de pratique, juste quelque chose pas quelqu'un. _

Harry, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sirius d'une voix douce, espérant ainsi l'inciter à se confier.

Rien, je pensais tout haut excuses moi.

Harry ?

Oui ?

Comment se passe une de tes journées normales chez les Dursley ? demanda Sirius en ayant le pressentiment de plus en plus grand qu'il n'aillait pas aimer la réponse.

Pourquoi cette question ?

Réponds !

Depuis combien de temps ?

Hein ?

Comment se passe mes journées depuis combien de temps ?

Pourquoi y'a des nuances ?

Oui. Avant cette année, je me levais à six heures, enfin tante pétunia me réveillait à six heures, je faisais le petit déjeuner, après on mangeait et j'attaquais ma liste de corvée, puis je montais me doucher et me coucher à 20 heures le soir au plus tôt 22-23 heures au plus tard. Mais cette année, je me lèves quand je me réveille, je fais du repassage pendant que les autres dorment et après je fais le petit déjeuner et mes corvées.

Mais… mais…

Mais ?

Tu n'es pas…. Enfin merde Harry t'es un gamin pas leur bonne !

Bah faut croire que si.

A quel âge ?

A quel âge quoi ?

A quel âge il ont commencé à te donner des liste de corvées à faire ?

Je sais plus… dès que j'étais capable de le faire je suppose… 3 ans peut être deux… j'en sais rien…

_Un esclave, ils en ont fait un esclave ! Ça explique beaucoup de choses dont son manque de rébellion vis à vis des Durley, ils l'ont formaté dès tout petit. Oh James, Lyly, qu'est que je dois faire maintenant_ ?

Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe quand tu ne fais pas tes corvées ?

Je fais toujours mes corvées ! répondit Harry incrédule.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe quand tu les fais mal, ou pas assez vite, ou pas assez bien à leur goût ?

Bah je suis puni ! répondit Harry avec logique.

Puni ?

Oui, c'est un motif valable non ?

Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry ! Mais tu penses à ce que tu dis cinq minutes oui ? Ce n'est pas un motif valable !

Bas si, si j'ai mal fait mon travail.

NON Harry ce n'est pas un motif valable puisque tu n'as pas à faire de corvées, tu n'es pas leur bonne Harry, tu es leur neveu ! CE n'est pas la même chose !... Quel genre de punitions ?

…

Harry ?

…

HARRY !

……. expliques toujours !

J'en sais rien …

T'en sais rien quoi ?

Ta question, elle est trop… _vague _

Vague ?

Oui

En quoi ma question est elle vague je te prie ?

Bah ça dépend de tellement de choses….

Harry, je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire. Y'a comme même pas 36 solutions, si ?

Bah… ça dépend de …. De l'humeur de l'Oncle Vernon, du temps, de comment c'est passé sa journée au travail, de si Marge est chez eux, de l'ambiance dans le voisinage, et puis de l'humeur de Dudley aussi et…

STOP ! Harry es tu en train de me dire que ta punition dépend de tout sauf de ce que **tu** as fait ou pas ?

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre pensivement et haussa les épaules.

Sirius ferma les yeux de désespoir devant cette situation qui le dépassait complètement. Il finit par dire d'une voix douce :

Aller viens, on va manger.

Harry le suivi docilement dans la cuisine où Rémus envoya un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami. Sirius lui répondit par « plus tard » et il ordonna à Harry de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

Le repas se déroula dans un calme pesant, comme à l'accoutumée l'adolescent ne mangea quasiment rien mais contrairement à d'habitude, Sirius le laissa tranquille. Depuis deux jours il essayait de le forcer à manger plus mais ce soir il n'en avait pas la force, trop de choses inquiétantes tournaient en boucles dans sa tête. Rémus ne dit rien non plus, respectant le silence de son meilleur ami.

Bon Harry si tu as fini tu peux aller te coucher, la journée de demain va être longue, dit calmement Sirius alors qu'Harry fixait le plafond rêveusement en attendant qu'ils finissent.

D'accord, bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit ! Et essayes de bien dormir ok ?

Hum hum.

Une fois l'adolescent parti ; Rémus insonorisa la pièce et dit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine : Bon qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Sirius soupira et lui résuma sa conversation avec Harry. Même si elle avait été plus civilisée que la précédente, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés pour autant. A la fin de ce résumé, Rémus était aussi retourné et indécis que lui.

Qu'est ce qu'on est censés faire maintenant Rém' ?

Je sais pas Patmol. « Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? » serait aussi approprié.

Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi personne_ n'a t il jamais rien vu ou deviné ?

Je crois qu'Harry a déjà répondu à cette question quand on parlait tous les deux l'autre matin.

Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils _veulent_ voir….

------------------------------------------------

Le jour du départ pour Poudlard arriva bien vite et Sirius et Rémus n'avaient pas réussi à en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursley durant l'été et durant l'enfance d'Harry ; le garçon n'était pas loquace et ils n'avaient pas envie de passer leur temps à l'interroger comme s'il était un prisonnier ou une bête de foire. Ils s'efforcèrent donc de faire voir à Harry les bons côté des choses et ce que devait normalement être un relation oncle/neveu à défaut d'une relation père/fils. Avant que Rémus n'emmène Harry à la gare, Sirius lui fit milles et une recommandations telles que manger plus, essayer de dormir plus de quatre heures par nuits, lui écrire en cas de problème ou tout simplement s'il ressentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, à propos de tout et n'importe quoi….

En effet Sirius et Rémus, à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose, voulaient poussé Harry à reprendre des habitudes de vies normales et surtout à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un et ne plus simplement être une personne attentive pour les autres mais peu bavarde sur son propre compte.

Enfin Sirius serra Harry dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir – et nota au passage l'étonnement d'Harry quand à cette situation- et Rémus déposa Harry à King cross.

Tu es sur que tu veux pas que je t'accompagne jusqu'au quai ?

Non merci, ça va aller professeur, j'ai l'habitude d'y aller tout seul. En plus je vais sûrement tomber très vite sur Ron et Hermione.

Bien d'accord, prends soin de toi harry.

Vous aussi professeur et prenez soin de Sirius, qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises…

Heu…. D'accord, répondit Rémus. Au revoir Harry.

Au revoir professeur !

Et alors que le jeune homme entrait dans la gare en tirant sa valise et sa chouette dans sa cage Rémus se remit en route en pensant à cet échange peu conventionnel.

Malgré le fait qu'ils aient passé deux semaines ensembles et que Rémus lui répète sans cesse de l'appeler par son prénom et de le tutoyer, Harry continuait à l'appeler « professeur » et « vous ». Ce n'était pas par insolence, juste par politesse ; comme s'il voulait absolument garder ses distances avec les adultes voulant prendre soin de lui.

En plus avant de partir l'adolescent avait recommandé à Rémus de prendre soin de Sirius et de veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, chose que les parents disent habituellement à leurs enfants mais pas l'inverse.

Décidément Harry n'était pas un enfant normal, il ne ressemblait en rien à ses parents. Il n'était pas bavard, extraverti et bruyant comme son père ; et il ne se liait pas facilement avec les gens comme sa mère. Et tout ceci résultait de son éducation.

Plus que jamais Rémus se promis d'aider Sirius à faire en sorte qu'Harry ne soit plus une ombre….


End file.
